Harry Potter: Babysitter?
by magicalgirl-hibiki
Summary: I'm sure you've read stories about accidents in potions class and the famous Harry Potter being turned into a baby and one of his friends has to take care of him. What if Hermione had turned into a baby instead? With Harry to take care of her?


I am submitting this to Portkey under the name TroubleSleeping.

I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I would've rubbed it in your face.

ALSO, as to not make anyone mad. I have also seen another story like this (different plot of course but same general idea) that was posted here yesterday. Before anyone gets really pissed off at me, I would like to say that this story is the one I posted at . I posted it last month. If you don't believe me, the link is here: .?psid=272432 I posted it on August 12th. If anyone accuses me of stealing, I will report them.

Sorry if I sound mean, I just want to protect myself from harrassment and I've been working on this story for a while. I have high hopes for this one.

* * *

It was just an ordinary day for the Golden Trio. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in their seventh year at Hogwarts, in several months time they would be graduating. They were happy, just enjoying an ordinary day at school... or so it was previously thought at the time. Fate however, had other plans in motion. It all started out normally, Harry waking up first in the boys dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower, followed by Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and Dean Thomas. Harry sighed to himself, it was his turn to wake up Ron today.

So, after he was dressed, Harry tried to shake Ron awake, then slapped him, then punched him. Harry rolled his eyes and went for the desperate attempt. He then bent down and said in his best friends ear, "Ron, Ron, you have a spider on your face!"

To this, Ron jumped in surprise and fear, screaming his head off. The rest of his roommates laughing at the scene. Ron turned to glare at Harry, who was holding his sides.

"Was that really necessary?" Ron asked his best mate.

The young man in question only nodded his head.

"Jeez, Ron, I think even the Ravenclaws heard that from here," teased Dean.

"No, I think he caused an earthquake in China!" laughed Seamus.

"You guys can be quiet, you know, you're taking the joke a tad bit too far," berated Neville as he struggled to put his uniform on.

"Yeah, shut up you guys," Ron said, ears turning red.

"Sorry, Ron, but remember later today we have to make further plans for OPERATION: BIRTHDAY SURPRISE! later," Harry whispered in his tomato red ear. Ron smiled, he liked that plan. OPERATION: BIRTHDAY SURPRISE! was the surprise birthday party they'd been planning for a whole month for Hermione. She'd be turning eighteen in two weeks. The duo had been planning this for a month now when they realized that they sort of took their bushy haired best friend for granted and that they have never fully celebrated her birthday. OPERATION: BIRTHDAY SURPRISE! was a way to pay her back for saving their arses for the past seven years without being told or asked to.

"Hermione, is gonna love it," Ron said.

Harry nodded in agreement, then headed downstairs. Once out the door, he finally let out all of the tiny laughs he'd been holding since ten minutes ago.

"I suppose that screaming earlier was Ron?" Hermione asked when Harry made his way down. Harry gulped, she had her arms crossed and her face looked stern. He was in for it.

"Y-yeah," He answered.

"Let me guess, you used the spider on your face threat again?" Hermione smiled as she said it. Harry sighed of relief.

"Pretty much," Harry answered.

"Good one."

Harry was astonished by those two words. I mean really, he felt his eyes going out of socket.

"Wait, wait, wait," Harry demanded, still not believing what he had just heard, "No lectures? No nagging?"

Hermione laughed, "C'mon Harry, even I have to relax at some point!"

Harry smiled, "True, true."

Ron came down the stairs, "Oi, let's go eat, I'm starving."

"You always are," commented Harry and Hermione. The looked at each other and blushed. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Just save me the trouble and get together already," the red head mumbled, walking past them.

"Hey!!!!" they yelled, following in their friend's path.

* * *

They entered the Great Hall and sat in their regular seats. Harry was chatting away with Neville (who was talking about Lavander), Hermione was conversing with Ginny (who was talking about Neville), and Ron was inhaling a stack of pancakes like a vacuum and trying to hold an intelligable conversation with Lavander (who was going on and on about how jealous she was about the thought of Neville and Ginny together). Meanwhile, a certain blonde Ravenclaw came over and sat at the table.

"Hello, everyone," Luna said in her trademark misty voice.

"Hi, Luna," Harry and his friends chorused. Ron stopped eating and smiled at her, and she returned the gesture before he started eating again.

"Did you all hear that ear piercing scream this morning?" Luna asked, "It gave me a fright. I jumped out of my bed . I suspect nargles are behind this." Ron's ears turned red again and he nearly chocked on his food. Harry, Hermione, Dean, and Seamus snickered lightly, which in turn caused Ron to glare at them. Neville shook his head lightly and went about eating.

"You better slow down, Ron," Luna said, taking his hand, "I don't want you to choke." Luna squeezed his hand and let go, walking to her table and started gathering some waffles and reading the Quibler.

Ron blushed as he looked over at the girl sitting at the Ravenclaw table. He then noticed that there was a piece of paper in his hand, he read the note and smiled. He then passed the note over to Harry, who then looked at it confused and then had the same reaction.

_Ronald,_

_I'm in!_

_Love,  
Luna_

Harry remembered that yesterday, he and Ron asked Luna if she wanted to help them on their little plan. Now, with Luna in on it, OPERATION: BIRTHDAY SURPRISE! will be a huge hit! With these happy thoughts, Harry and Ron were happy the whole morning. And only a select few people knew why. If anyone had asked them, they said that it was simply because they were enjoying the school day.

Some were appalled at Harry and Ron, who wouldn't normally describe school as enjoyable and fun. Even Hermione was surprised at their recent enthusiasm, thinking that she finally got though to her boys.

They were on their way for Double Potions, somehow she was astounded that this piece of news didn't change Herry or Ron's mood at all. In fact, they were whispering to each other and giggling. Giggling!

"Okay, that's it!" Hermione said, turning around to see the boys looking at her weirdly.

"What's got your knickers in a twist Hermione?" Ron asked, "Harry and I are just talking!"

"The hell you two are!" Herry and Ron's eyes widened as she cussed, "You two are whispering and giggling just as bad as Lavender and Pavarti!"

"We weren't giggling!" Ron yelled, "We were, umm-"

"Chuckling manly?" answered Harry for his friend.

"Right," Hermione said, walking away.

"I told you we shouldn't talk about OPERATION: BIRTHDAY SURPRISE! in front of Hermione," said Ron, looking at Harry in his 'I-told-you-so' face, which, since he hung out with Hermione a lot, was a face that he didn't use that often.

"I can't help it," Harry confessed, "it's just so PERFECT!"

"I know, right?" Ron, said, just as excited, jumping up and down with his best friend. They both caught themselves in their little act of weirdness and continued walking down the hall after Hermione, silent the whole way.

* * *

Today, Snape gave them what was an almost impossible potion to brew. That potion was an advanced medical potion for treating poisons in the body. After a quick game of Rock, Paper, Scissors (in which Ron won with rock over Harry's scissors), Ron happily walked over to Hermione and Harry sighed in defeat and went over to Neville.

"What are you gonna get her for her birthday?" Neville asked as Harry walked over to work on the potion.

Harry's eyes widened, "I really don't know. I don't want to get her another book, though. I want to get her something special. Something that can make her really smile and make her feel like a one-of-a-kind," the raven haired boy's gaze drifted over to the bushy haired girl a little ways away. "Because she really is a one-of-a-kind."

"Good thing it's in another couple of weeks, maybe you can get her something while we're in Hogsmeade this weekend," Neville suggested.

"Thanks, Neville," Harry said, smiling.

Unbenkownst to Ron, he accidentally knocked over some eagle eyes into he and Hermione's cauldron.

He and Hermione didn't think of it at first, they just continued stirring. It wasn't until it turned foul-smelling and the color was a disgusting purple (instead of the sky blue color it was supposed to be) that they figured out something was wrong.

"Hermione, I'd hate to burst your bubble," Ron said, coughing, "but I think we got this one wrong."

"Wrong?" Hermione spat the word as though it was poison, "how can we be wrong? We followed the directions exactly!"

Everyone was coughing crazily. The cauldron was bubbling and shaking.

"Ron?" was the last thing that Hermione said before the cauldron exploded. Ron, since he was closest to her at the time, shielded her from the initial impact.

Harry, who was across the room from them, working with Neville, didn't even know what was happening. But as soon as he saw Ron, he panicked and ran over to him. Harry lifted him up, and saw a younger version of the girl he was shielding, sleeping peacefully.

Harry looked at the girl in bewilderment, she looked five or six years old, she didn't have the marks like the older Hermione. Her form was more innocent and, well, more child-like. Hermione woke up, looked around the room, and looked at Harry, who was still holding on to Ron.

Hermione looked at Herry shyly and touched his scar, her eyes with a twinkle of curiousity about them.

"Do I know you?" she asked, her voice was higher and shy than the Hermione he knew.

"You don't remember?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?"

Harry gulped. He really wished Ron was awake right now. Not that his best friend knew anything, their knowledge was nothing like Hermione's.

"I'm-"

"Now that you two are done with introductions," Snape said, "Longbottom, take Weasley to the hospital wing. Potter, take Granger to Dumbledore."

Harry carried Hermione out of the classroom, with some tries, he's never carried a baby before, and walked swiftly down the hall.

* * *

"You never told me your name," Hermione said as she was sucking her fingers.

Harry looked at her and put a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "My name is Harry Potter, I'm your best friend."

"You lie," Hermione made an angry face and looked away, "I don't have any friends, are you gonna make fun of me too?"

Harry was worried, "No, no, Hermione, I promise I won't make fun of you. I've known you for a long time. In fact, this is the future, and you got a bright one ahead of you, sweetheart." Harry's insides cringed, he hated lying to Hermione. But how else would she believe him?

Hermione turned to look at Harry again, "Is that true?"

"You bet it is," Harry answered, smiling at her cute little brown eyes.

"I believe you," she said, looking at him with fondness again.

Harry and Hermione arrived in Dumbledore's office. Hermione looked around with wonder.

"Wow," was all she could say as she walked over to examine Fawkes.

"Hermione, stay here while I go talk to Professor Dumbledore, okay?" Harry asked.

"Okay," Hermione replied, petting Fawkes.

"Oh my, is that Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, looking at her in confusion.

"I'm afraid it is, Professor," Harry answered, running his hand through his jet-black hair.

"What happened Harry?"

"Well, the class was working on a poison resistance potion and then there was an explosion, Ron was unconcious and Hermione, well," Harry stammered, not knowing what to say.

"A poison resistance potion, you say?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Hmm, I see, well, Harry. It seems as though your friend Ronald Weasley has slipped in the cauldron more Eagle eyes than was intended. I only assume it was him because Miss Granger would never do anything of the sort. Anyway, when you add too much Eagle eyes to the mixture, it becomes an age potion."

Harry was confused, "But sir, why wasn't Ron affected?"

"Well, Harry, Mr. Weasley did protect your friend from initial shock, but- look at Hermione's hands," Dumbledore said, motioning over to the little girl looking at the library.

"Hermione, come here," Harry said.

The little girl walked over to the boy and old man, "What do you need, Harry?"

"Show me your hands, sweetheart," Harry said.

Hermione pulled up her sleeve, revealing burn marks on her small hands.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me before?" Harry half-scolded, not wanting to sound too stern.

Hermione's eyes started to water, "I didn't want anyone to worry about me, I don't want to become a burden," Hermione burst into tears.

"Shh, don't cry, Hermione," Harry cooed, hugging her tightly, "You'll never be a burden to me, Hermione, okay?"

Hermione sniffed, "Okay," she said.

"Some of the potion got into her system, it seems, my estimated guess is that she will be like this for a week," Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye, "Harry, take Miss Granger to get her burns bandaged. Meanwhile, I will find some living arrangements for you two. Seeing as though Miss Granger has her assignments done a month in advance, there is no school matters that must be attended. Harry, can I trust you with taking care of her? Mr. Weasley will be able to help after he is awake and well."

"You can count on me Professor," Harry said and walked with Hermione to the Hospital Wing. He tried acting calm, carrying Hermione in his arms, but really, he was panicking. What does he know about taking care of a child!?

After Hermione got her hands bandaged, she and Harry walked into the place they were going to stay for the week. The living area was just as big as the Gryffindor common room.

"Wow," was all Hermione can say.

"I agree with you there," Harry said.

Hermione let go of Harry's hand and ran over to the little library in the corner. Harry smiled as she looked at all of the books animatedly. Even as a little child Hermione was still the same. He watched intently as she had a hand on her chin and he could tell that she was contemplating which book to read first.

Harry walked over to the table in the common room and took out materials that he would need to write for his Transfiguration essay that was due in a week. For the better part of the afternoon he would glance every so often at the six year old with the giant thick book in her lap. As time pressed on, he was already done with three essays and was very, very tired.

"Hermione, it's time for bed now," Harry said, yawning.

Hermione looked up from her book, "I want to finish reading first."

Harry looked at her in disbelief, she was only a few pages in a five hundred page book! Harry thought for a moment and smiled.

"Hermione," Harry said, taking the book from her hands, "Do you know the name of the castle that we're in now?"

Hermione looked at Harry questioningly, "No, what is this place?"

"I don't know a lot about this place myself, but there is a particular book that your future self likes that I will only read to you if you go to bed," Harry smiled as Hermione looked as if she were in thought, he got her now.

"What's the book called?" she asked.

"_Hogwarts, a History_."

She nodded fervently, "You have a deal."

Harry held his smile as he gathered her up and put her into bed. He went to her trunk and found a hardcover book with the letters _Hogwarts: a History_, in gold. The emerald eyed boy marveled at the texture of the binding and the aesthetic cover. Harry walked over to the bed, where an eager Hermione smiling back at him, sat down, and opened to the first page of the book which he only heard about.

"_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded by four wizards, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin..."_

_

* * *

_

_Harry..._

_Harry..._

_Harry..._

"HARRY POTTER, WAKE UP!!!"

The boy in question was so shocked that he fell off the bed. He looked over to the direction of the noise, rubbing his head where it was sore. Harry's scowl retreated when he saw someone that he never expected to see.

It was Draco Malfoy.

"What're you doing here, Ferret Boy?" hissed Harry, careful not to disturb the little girl that was still sleeping.

"Tsk, tsk, Potter," said Draco waving his index finger and smirking, "I thought we would be on friendlier terms now, seeing as I'm dating your best friend's little sister."

"Ginny may like you, Ferret. I for sure don't. The most I can do for her is act civilized around you, nothing more," Harry said, his voice low and threatening. After the war, he and Ginny attempted to date again. It hadn't turned out very well, because a couple weeks later, Ginny broke up with him saying that she fell in love with someone else. Harry pretended to be happy for her sake. Personally though, he was crushed, Harry thought that they would've actually lived a happy ending together. Seeing Ginny in the arms of Draco Malfoy a week later killed a bit of his pride.

"Still hung up on her, I see?" sneered Draco, glaring at the emerald eyed boy.

"I'm not hung up on her," Harry said through his teeth.

"Good then, cause I'd kill you if you were," threatened Draco.

They both stood glaring at each other for another thirty seconds when an energetic redhead burst into the room with assorted foods and pumpkin juice. "Good morning, everyone!" she said cheerfully.


End file.
